Caster (Fate/Crossover - Lelouch vi Britannia)
|armaments = Zero's mask Outfit of Zero|command spell = }}Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vui Buritania) was the protagonist of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, 17 years old (18 at R2). After he was exiled he used the alias, Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ, Rurūshu Ranperūji). He was the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. He was also the leader of the Black Knights and the real identity of Zero. Info Alignment: 'Chaotic Good '''Origin: '''Domination Abilities Class Skills Item Construction (Miracles) EX Item Constrcution (Miracles) (道具作成（驚異）, ''Dōgu Sakusei (Kyōi)?) is a Skill that acts as an equivalent of Item Construction due to the user's lack of magus aptitude. As the "Man of Miracles", instead of items he is able to generate the "circumstances" necessary to bring about the impossible. It is a skill similar to Miracles, however operates upon a different concept altogether. Territory Creation C+ Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei?, alternately localized as "Area Creation") is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Originally it is a skill granting him the means to build and repair Knightmare Frames such as Shinkirō, however if given time and enough materials it is possible for the construction of Horai Island or even the ultimate weapon known as the 'fame of the people' . Personal Skills Zero A+ Zero (零 , Rei?) is an ability representative of a certain "mad tactician", it is "similar to but dissimilar to Demon King" that affects those who were called a monster in life, however it also grants the herioic spirit Charisma A and Millitary Tactics A. Imperial Privilege C Imperial Privilege (皇帝特権, Kōtei Tokken?, localized as both "Royal Prerogative" and "Emperor's Prerogative")is an ability that, due to the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is А or above, even the "burden to the body" can be acquired (such as Divinity). Natural Born Genius A Natural Born Genius (天賦の叡智, Tenpu no Eichi?) is a Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most Skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at proficiency of A~B Rank. Resolute Devotion A- Resolute Devotion (献身の覚悟, Kenshin no Kakugo?) is a Skill that represents one's feelings towards a loved one, which the person won't even flinch at committing self-sacrifice. Mystic Eyes Mystic Eyes of Absolute Obedience 'Mystic Eyes of Absolute Obedience '''are Mystic Eyes allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Mystic Eyes is visually represented by the manifestation of a "Geass" Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Lelouch could initially toggle his Eyes' activation at will, but subsequently lost this control and suffered from an affliction known as "'runaway Geass" near the end of the first series. Lelouch's Mystic Eyes evolves to cover both of his eyes in episode 21 as a result of pushing his Mystic Eyes of Absolute Obedience to the limit, trying to command a massive psychic entity. He receives a second contact lens to cover it later. Restrictions and side effects: * Only affects the nervous system. * Commands must be issued verbally. * The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. * Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. Since Jeremiah's Geass Canceller negates all Geass effects, those exposed to it may be commanded once again. * The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. For example, a victim will not be able to correctly answer a question they don't know the answer to, but will direct the user to someone who can if they are able. However, commands that affect the mind or consciousness (such as erasing memories or casting a hallucination on a person) will take effect despite the fact that the victim could not normally force themselves to do so. It should be noted that in non-canon appearances, his Geass could be used to unlock memories (Another Century's Episode: R), or put someone into an eternal sleep (Lost Colors). * An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established, but the conditional command Lelouch gives Suzaku is still in effect more than a year later. * The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. * As demonstrated in Princess Euphemia's response to the command that she kill the Japanese, a victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them. Thaumaturgy Command Command, bends the target's will to the caster's. The subjugation lasts for success levels in rounds, but during that time the subject will do anything the caster wants as long as it does not contradict his basic nature. It can be cast and recast as necessary. Memory Partition Memory Partition (分割思考, Bunkatsu Shikō?) is an ability used by the superior alchemists of Atlas. Paired with Thought Acceleration, the very proof that one is an Atlas alchemist, it is the ability to partition their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms. The prerequisite for the superior alchemists of Atlas is at least three rooms, while five is on the level of a genius. Sion Eltnam Atlasia can manage seven partitions, while a past Academy Director had achieved eight partitions. It is different than having multiple independent machines in their heads because, while there are multiple processes, they work toward one goal. They manage different problem sets, but work together to generate one overall solution. While machines can calculate on the same level, nothing else compares when used for problem solving. The limit of an average alchemist is one thought into multiple rooms, but superior alchemists can perform first−order tetration of their thought into rooms. The rooms are synergistic, so four partitions allows for 256 thought processes. As they work towards one goal, it does not allow for 256 separate calculations. Sion uses it to calculate the opponents movements in battle, think out multiple separate ideas at once, and calculate data she gathers. Thought Acceleration Thought Acceleration (高速思考, Kōsoku Shikō?) is the main magecraft of Atlas alchemists. Fast thought is only a prerequisite to it, and it is truly the ability to multi−expansion diagrams. Thought Acceleration is the proof of an alchemist, while Memory Partition is a proof of their facilities. Mystic Codes Zero (Mask and Costume) Zero (ゼロ, Zero) is a Mystic Code consisting of a Mask and Costume used to hide the public identity of the former and exiled prince, Lelouch vi Britannia. The suit is resistant to physical impact with the mask being able to protect its user from a bullet (albeit breaking the mask as well), the suit itself however is not bulletproof. The true "magic" of the suit is its magic resistance, it is able to lessen the impact of curses (like Gandr) and protect the user from the heat of basic Fire Elemental Magecraft. Its most significant use is its ability to hide the user's identity allowing them to carry out plans without the knowledge of their peers and enemies. Shinkirō (Knightmare Frame) The Shinkirō (蜃気楼 Shinkirō, lit. Mirage) is an Eighth Generation Transformable Knightmare Frame constructed for Zero’s (Lelouch vi Britannia) personal use. It possesses an integrated Air Glide System for flight and can transform into a submarine/jet-fighter to move underwater and/or fly, which Lelouch uses to travel to and from Japan undetected. Its armour is primarily black and gold, and it has several unusual physical features. Its feet are not round, instead consisting of eight large toes, and its head has four eyes. Its cockpit is also much wider. In addition to the standard control yoke system, the Shinkirō has keyboard-based controls similar to those used on the Gawain. (Click here for more info) Bibliography Works Cited: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Lelouch_vi_Britannia Category:Servants Category:Caster-class Servants